


Victor Zsasz/Reader: One Late Night

by Magpies_and_candywrappers



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Victor has a sweet tooth, no one can tell me otherwise, what even am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_and_candywrappers/pseuds/Magpies_and_candywrappers
Summary: Victor is off doing what he does best and you are alone in the mansion, left to ponder how you two fell together as well as worry when he's gone





	Victor Zsasz/Reader: One Late Night

It was fairly late, around 3 a.m. and you couldn’t seem to fall asleep. This, however, was not a common occurrence whenever Victor was out doing...whatever Victor did best at Penguin’s instruction. Apparently some “big time drug dealer,” as the guy called himself, had actually managed to do something to piss off Penguin enough for him to send Victor to stamp it out. Also, he wanted to be there to watch the guy get cut down and give a speech of some sort, probably. You couldn’t stand the place being so empty so you did what you usually did and went down to the kitchen to make sweets. Sometimes, you graced the others with a savory home-cooked meal but usually, it was something sweet. By the time Victor was back, the baked goods were waiting on the kitchen counter on a pristine plate and if it was at night, you were back in bed.  
As you gathered the bowls and ingredients in a sad attempt to distract yourself-which was failing-your thoughts eventually drifted to the real issue. Okay so maybe just maybe, you were the tiniest bit worried about Victor. Of course, you’d never say it out loud because there really wasn’t any reason for you to be worried. You’d seen him in action and his targets may as well have been aiming in the dark for all the good their wild shooting did. Once he was locked on to you there was no running and you were certain he’d never come back injured. Your favorite knife was a skinning knife, courtesy of your dad and if he only knew the things you’d done with it. The chances of Victor getting hurt were slim to none but your blade was waiting to taste blood. 

You stirred the batter absentmindedly as you thought about it. It’s not like you could swing by your parents’ and spill your guts to them. You weren’t even sure what to call your relationship if you could even call it that. Maybe it started once you said hello to Penguin, Butch, and Victor with a genuine smile on your face. You’d offered him a chocolate chip cookie -from scratch, obviously- despite your heart hammering with fear in your chest. Sure, you’d gotten into plenty of fights, shootings, and knifings but Victor Zsasz was no common criminal.

Then there was the time that a rather unruly “guest” had grabbed your ass, prompting you to smile sweetly before placing your hand over his and snapping his wrist like a twig. The howl of pain had been satisfying but even more surprising was when Victor followed him out of the mansion and came back with a fresh tally mark, his dark intense eyes finding yours. Things had never been the same. Penguin had looked between the two of you confused before finding something better to do. So here you were stressing over probably nothing. You stared off into space not even paying attention to the bowl in front of you. The hand on your waist snapped you out of it and when you looked up, Victor was licking the batter off of a long pale finger. “Victor, please tell me you haven’t touched any dead bodies tonight,” you said. He fixed with a look. “I was wearing gloves,” He countered and you sighed, turning your attention back to the bowl. You were one of the few people who were completely safe with your back to Victor Zsasz...hell maybe one of the only people.  
“You’re upset,” You weren’t sure how to interpret his tone. You turned around and he leaned forward, planting his hands either side your hips on the counter, effectively trapping you. “I don’t know what I am,” you whispered. There was a spot of blood on the lapel of his suit jacket. Nothing you didn’t know to clean. He reached up and cupped your face, his thumb ghosting over your cupid’s bow and his brow was creased ever so slightly. It seemed that he managed to put two and two together at least you thought so. In reality, he knew your routine quite well and guessed that the only reason you baked at night was to give you something to do because frankly, Victor had never seen you eat anything you made (and you weren’t sure you’d ever seen Victor sleep). It was then that he finally found something to say to you. “No one will take me from you,” and, well, it was all he had to say. “God forbid anyone tries. I’d tear them limb from limb,” you grumbled. He gave a devilish laugh, his eyes gleaming. “That’s my girl,”.

**Author's Note:**

> Once I started watching Gotham and pretty much fell in love with Zsasz, also Anthony Carrigan is a sweetheart and I had a lot of fun writing this one. Please Enjoy!


End file.
